User blog:Magma-Man/New Main Page and "Ark" Trailer + Moar
NEW MAIN PAGE DESIGN Animal Crossing Leader has designed a new main page for us. I have put it up and want more opinions on it. I personally like it. Ark Trailer At first there is blackness, then Comstock is heard, "What is Columbia if not another Ark, for another time? I will cleanse the sodom below, and bring about a new great age through Columbia. My lamb has been stolen from her tower, but I forsaw this possibility. A fail safe had to be implemented. I did not want to unleash this... hell..." shows an Asylum like area, filled with black and Asian corpses, many of which are mutated as if by the vigors, and some start to get up, with glowing eyes. "Upon the earth, but you have forced," cuts to Comstock slamming his fists on a desk, while over-looking the dead bodies rise, speaking into a microphone, broadcasting his voice to Columbia, "my hand, false shepherd. I have to do, what must be done, for the good of my people. The unworthy below will be cast out. No matter the cost. Hell awaits." Some of the zombies then unexpectedly show off some of their fantastic legs as first seen in Ascension, jumping up and through the window the Comstock was looking out. It grabs Comstock and kills him, then starts heading for the door as the others jump up to follow. The music starts. 8LQfRXalvHQ Scenes play to the music, as Booker, Elizabeth, Fitzroy, and Fink all ready up their weapons and start to fend off the zombie horde, some of which are seen using mutated by the vigors and using them. Other scenes include using Undertow to grab and pull in a zombie Handyman, it's skull smashed in, it's heart shriveled and moldy, and then blast it's heart in with a Heater. A Boy of Silence is also seen, running at the zombies, sucking in soundwaves and unleashing them in horrible screeches to stun the players, (based on early concepts from the Art of Bioshock: Infinite) a new wonder weapon is briefly seen, with Vox Populi styled design and it shoots a bladed projectile. It ends with Songbird, it's eyes red, flying over the map and then crashing down to attack the players. End Now for the News Happy Birthday to Meh My 16th birthday is on April 24, (two days) I command you all to gift me every game on my Steam Wishlist because if you don't I'll say mean things about pudding. Mob of the Dead It's awesome. Future Developments Corridor I'm going to go back and further flesh it out, finishing the layout with the help of Google's satellite imagery as well as walk back over to the area so I can take more close up and descriptive pictures of the area. Shock in the System I'm going to try and finish this up. It may be a bit rushed, the reason being: Shock in the System 2 I had an excellent idea for the sequel that will feature all sorts of fun things like Cyber-Punk zombies, Takeo getting maimed, and zombified boss battles involving notable video game characters from other franchises. Ark Hoping to finish soon. I've put a fair amount of work into it already, it's just stored on my computer, I'm only putting it up on the site when it and all related articles are ready. Category:Blog posts Category:News